


Affectionate Acts

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Just a little affection between Drakken, Kim, and Shego
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Affectionate Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim struggled against the bonds holding her to the chair. They were tight as Kim struggled against them. With time she could get out of them, but she wasn’t sure that she had time, not with Dr. Drakken and Shego looming over her.

“You’ll never get away with this!” Kim said.

Drakken laughed, “I already have. You’ve spoiled my plans for the last time Kim Possible. Do you have any last words before I have Shego take care of you?”

Shego stepped forward. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Kimmy.”

“You’ll _never_ win,” Kim said.

The alarm on the microwave started to chirp, ruining the mood.

“Oh, the cake is done,” Drakken said, dropping character as he pranced back to the kitchen.

Shego gave an exasperated sigh. “I mean I’m not going to say no to cake, but it really killed the mood.”

From the kitchen came the smell of a perfectly cooked chocolate cake as Drakken took it out of the oven and set it out to cool.

“You did a really good job with the knots this time, Shego,” Kim said. “It would take me forever to get out of this.”

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.”

Drakken returned from the kitchen, even bit of the imposing super villain act was gone, replaced by the loving, mad scientist husband that he was now. “The cake just needs to cool down before I can frost it. Then we shall all enjoy a delicious repast.”

Kim was untied from the chair so that she could relax with the others in the living room, chatting about things. There were Kim’s adventures, Drakken’s research, Shego’s still less than legal mercenary work, and more to talk about. After a few minutes, Drakken excused himself to return to the kitchen and when he returned he brought out a slice of cake for each of them on a plate, accompanied with a delicate little spoon.

“Thanks,” Kim said as she took her plate from him and dug in. It was amazing, the chocolate was rich but not too rich, and the texture was incredible, the icing really pulled it all together and made the flavors pop. “Drakken, this is incredible!”

“Yeah, you made a really good cake, Dr. D,” Shego said without a hint of sarcasm.

Drakken beamed at the compliments. He’d been perfecting this recipe in secret for months now to spring it on the two of them. While both liked chocolate their exact chocolate likes couldn’t be more different and so he’d had to balance Kim’s love of sweet milk chocolate and Shego’s love of bitter dark chocolate. He wanted their first tastes to be the perfected form and it looked like he had succeeded. He preferred vanilla, personally. But it was worth it to see the two women he loved more than anything else in the world so happy.

When they finished their cake slices, Drakken went into the kitchen to clean everything up. He returned to the living room.

“Shego, capture that annoyingly good scientist,” Kim ordered, now wearing a black leather outfit and having completely changed her makeup for dramatic dark colors. “You’ve escaped our clutches for the last time, Dr. Drakken.”

“Got it, Boss,” Shego said with a smirk as she advanced on Drakken with the ropes in hand.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Drakken shouted as he jumped out the window, pushed a button on a remote, and was caught by his flying hover car and sped off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ron and Yori were on a romantic picnic. 

“Oh, look,” Yori pointed out. “It’s Possible-san, Drakken-san, and Shego-san.”

“I really wish they’d keep the roleplaying in the bedroom,” Ron said as he watched Kim and Shego chase after Dr. Drakken’s hover car.


End file.
